Astucia
by amsp14
Summary: James y Lily son la pareja por excelencia del mundo de Harry Potter. Ambos son inteligentes, atractivos y sobre todo… astutos. One Shoot


_Hola, nuevamente les traigo un James – Lily, como dice mi hermanita, esta pareja produce adicción. La razón de publicarlo hoy es celebrar la finalización de "_Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?"_, del cual publiqué hoy el capítulo 40 correspondiente al final. A los que siguieron este fic, muchas gracias por sus opiniones y por la cantidad tan asombrosa de _reviews _que recibí._

_Espero que este mini fic les agrade y les haga pasar un buen rato. Es un _one – shoot_, dedicado a **Sara Fénix Black** por su apoyo incondicional y a todos los que siguieron "_Matrimonio…

**_Astucia_**

ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº

_**Resumen: **James y Lily son la pareja por excelencia del mundo de Harry Potter. Ambos son inteligentes, atractivos y sobre todo… astutos._

ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº

¿Qué había sucedido? Nunca Lily Evans había sacado una nota inferior a diez en una prueba de Encantamientos. ¿Estaría bien? A lo mejor estaba enferma y nadie se había enterado…

James Potter estaba complemente impactado. La mujer de sus sueños acababa de obtener un nota baja en su prueba escrita de Encantamientos y el profesor le había hecho un comentario al respecto al finalizar la lección. Había podido distinguir lágrimas en sus ojos al escuchar al pequeño profesor, había estado a punto de soltarse a llorar, pero parecía ser que su fuerza de voluntad y su obstinación la habían ayudado a contenerse y había salido con su cabeza en alto y su examen en la mano.

Él la había observado atentamente. Se veía hermosa cuando apretaba los labios para no quejarse y sus ojos verdes brillaban por la furia contenida.

Cuando la clase había terminado, el profesor le había indicado a Lily que no saliera por que deseaba hablar con ella. James, en un arranque, les había indicado a sus amigos que se fueran sin él y deteniéndose en el fondo del salón había presenciado toda la escena del profesor y la pelirroja.

Al salir la chica del aula, no había vuelto a ver a ningún lado, pero él estaba seguro de que ella sabía que él estaba allí… tal vez por eso su orgullo le había impedido llorar…

Él la había seguido de lejos, la había visto subir hacia la lechucería en lugar de dirigirse al comedor, tal y como hacían todos los estudiantes en ese momento. Dudó solo un momento y subió tras ella. Sabía que probablemente se molestaría con él por importunarla cuando se sentía mal, pero por eso mismo, iba a arriesgarse…

– ¿Evans? –dijo el chico, evitando llamarla por su nombre ahora que ella estaba triste.

Ella lo volvió a ver.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Potter? No tengo ánimo para discutir ahora…

Inevitablemente, a James se le encogió el corazón. Nunca la había visto tan indefensa.

– No vengo a discutir… –dijo el chico acercándose a ella– ¿estás bien?

– ¿Qué te traes entre manos? –dijo inspirando fuertemente, como conteniendo el llanto– Me llamas Evans, te preocupas por mi… ¿qué estás planeando? Ah… –dijo acercándose a la puerta– ¿de dónde van a salir tus amigotes?

Ella se había vuelto a verlo, seguramente al no localizar a nadie fuera de la lechucería.

– No estoy planeando nada –dijo el chico dolido– solo quería saber si estabas bien, pero parece ser que sí.

Él se acercó lentamente a ella y pasó a su lado. Se dirigía a la salida cuando la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

– Espera… –dijo ella, y el chico se detuvo– estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Él estaba impactado. Asintió silenciosamente y siguió caminando hacia la salida, pero no llegó a salir.

Un sollozo fuerte y triste llegó hasta los oídos de James Potter. Prontamente, el chico se giró y vio a la pelirroja llorando cerca de la ventana del fondo. Su ligero enojo se esfumó como por arte de magia y casi sin darse cuenta, estaba al lado de la chica de los hermosos ojos verdes.

Casi sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, él la estaba abrazando protectoramente.

– Shhh… calma –le decía quedamente susurrándole al oído– ya va a pasar…

Luego de unos minutos, la chica se fue dejando de llorar. Los sollozos fueron dando lugar a una respiración acompasada y poco a poco fue recobrando la calma.

– Gracias –susurró Lily después de un rato de haberse tranquilizado.

– Fue un placer –le respondió él en el mismo tono– cuando quieras un abrazo solo tienes que pedirlo… –el tono de James Potter fue completamente tierno al hacer su oferta.

La pelirroja levantó la vista, aun abrazada a él y le sonrió. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la nariz completamente roja, pero a James le pareció la más hermosa visión que había presenciado, así que le devolvió un sonrisa embobada.

Ella comenzó a separarse de él, muy lentamente.

– Creo que necesitas un helado –dijo él con un leve tono de broma.

La joven lo miró atentamente, parecía que intentaba descifrar la frase del joven.

– He visto muchas películas muggles… las chicas siempre curan su depresión con helados, en especial si tienen jarabe de chocolate…

Lily le sonrió. Él veía películas muggles aunque era lo que llamaban un "sangre limpia", al igual que sus amigos. La mayor parte de las influencias muggles que recibía venían de la escuela

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –por el tono de la chica, él dedujo que estaba un poco molesta.

– Ya te lo dije, las películas… –pero fue interrumpido abruptamente.

– Tú no puedes haber visto películas muggles, no hay sangre muggle en tu familia…

– ¡Hey, hey! –la interrumpió James– ¿quién dice que solo los muggles pueden ver las películas? Además, tú eres de familia muggle, así que tenía que investigar sobre sus costumbres y eso.

El silencio empezó a sentirse pesado entre ellos.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos por ese helado? –dijo ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

– Digo que qué tal si vamos por ese helado –repitió ella– claro que si no quieres ir lo comprenderé –dijo con una sonrisa que lo desarmó.

– ¡Claro que quiero! –replicó él antes de que ella se arrepintiera… y ahí estaba nuevamente: esa esplendorosa sonrisa…

Caminaron fuera de la lechucería. Fue entonces cuando ella más lo sorprendió…

– Me gustaría más si fuéramos a Hogsmeade, los helados de las cocinas no me gustan tanto como los del pueblo…

¡Era increíble! James estaba en _shock_. Lily Evans lo estaba invitando a ir al pueblo. ¿Cuántas veces la había invitado él a ir un fin de semana con él a ese lugar y pasar el día juntos? Ya había perdido la cuenta… y ahora, de la nada, ella lo invitaba a que fueran juntos…

ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº

La tarde había sido maravillosa para los dos. Comieron helados, platicaron e incluso visitaron la librería principal del pueblo. Pero al caer el día, a la hora en que debían regresar los estudiantes a su sala común, ya ellos estaban de regreso en Hogwarts.

Para James la tarde había sido maravillosa… era un sueño hecho realidad. Contrario a su forma normal de actuar, el chico había evitado ser arrogante y presuntuoso, había sido él mismo… y el resultado había sido asombroso para los dos.

Lily tenía un pequeño conflicto interno. No esperaba que salir con James… ¡perdón! Potter, fuera tan agradable. El chico era encantador, no podía negar ese hecho. Su conversación era sumamente agradable, sus compañía reconfortante y su sonrisa simplemente perfecta.

Los primeros que ingresaron a la sala común de los leones se sorprendieron de encontrar a James y a Lily sentados juntos cerca de la chimenea y platicando animadamente. Ambos chicos, pues eran dos varones los que habían llegado, estaban asombrados… sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían… Tanto el licántropo como el aristócrata estaban impactados.

– ¿Ves lo que yo veo Padfoot? –preguntó Lupin a media voz– dime que estoy alucinando…

– No, no lo estas… a menos que sea contagioso…

Ambos chicos se acercaron a la pareja, pero ambos los ignoraron.

– ¿Te das cuenta que nos ignoran? –dijo el chico de ojos grises.

– ¡Deliberadamente! –admitió el más delgado– ¡cómo si no estuviéramos presentes!

– ¡Hola chicos! –dijo James pero sin desviar la mirada de la pelirroja– ¿todo bien?

– ¿Todo bien? –preguntó el castaño– ¡James! No fuiste a ninguna clase de la tarde…

– De hecho –acotó lentamente Sirius Black– esta pelirroja tampoco fue…

Los dos chicos que aun se encontraban de pie se miraron uno al otro y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus rostros.

– Es cierto –dijo la chica de ojos verdes– no fuimos a clases… ¡fuimos a comer helados!

Los dos chicos la miraban impactados… la prefecta, la premio anual ¿rompiendo la reglas¡El mundo estaba por terminarse y nadie les había avisado!

– Cierto –corroboró el chico de anteojos– los mejores helados que he comido en mi vida…

Tanto Remus como Sirius tuvieron que buscar asiento. Las miradas que ambos lanzaban a la pareja suplicaban por una explicación de lo que había sucedido… si es que eran capaces de comprenderla…

James miró a Lily y a una seña de la chica dijo:

– Después de la clase de Encantamientos encontré a Lily en la lechucería y bueno… decidimos irnos a comer helados a Hogsmeade.

Remus no pudo evitar mirar prontamente a la chica, habían sido compañeros prefectos y sabía que ella no haría nunca algo así… pero la hermosa pelirroja asentía rápidamente a lo que James contaba…

– ¡Increíble! –dijo el hombre lobo– nunca lo habría imaginado de ti Lily… ¡caer en la tentación escaparte de clases con James!

– Pues –dijo la chica mirándolo atentamente– la verdad es que yo lo invité a hacerlo…

ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº

Habían pasado ya dos semanas del incidente de los helados y James y Lily se habían vuelto inseparables. Iban juntos a clases, se sentaban uno al lado del otro a las horas de las comidas y hasta hacían las tareas en pareja.

– No puedo creer que esto sea cierto… –dijo James estirándose sin levantarse de su asiento– es maravilloso estar tan bien contigo.

Lily únicamente levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Él la miró extrañado.

– ¿No crees que es casi un milagro?

– No –respondió ella sencillamente.

– ¿No? –dijo sorprendido– ¿Qué habría pasado si no te hubiera seguido ese día después de Encantamientos?

– Eso no era probable…

– ¿No era probable? –la interrumpió el chico de anteojos.

– No, James. Todo estaba fríamente calculado…

– ¿Fríamente calculado? –dijo mirándola atónito.

– ¿Podrías dejar de repetir lo que digo? Es molesto… –dijo ella tranquilamente. Al ver que él no reaccionaba, continuó– Bien¿quieres saber la verdad de lo que ocurrió ese día?

ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº Flashback ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº

Ella no era el tipo de chica que acostumbraba a participar en apuestas, pero esta vez estaba segura de obtener lo que quería, así que se arriesgó… se jugó el todo por el todo.

– Te digo que dentro de tres días a Lupin se le enfermará la mamá, tendrá una reunión familiar o estará destinado a la Legión Extranjera, pero se irá de Hogwarts por unos días –aseguraba la rubia– te apuesto lo que quieras a que es así…

– Maggie no voy a apostar–le dijo Lily levantando su mirada del libro que leía– no soy tonta ¿sabes?

Maggie Summer había estado enamorada de Remus Lupin desde que lo vio en el andén en su primer año. El chico parecía atraído por ella, pero nunca se animaba a hablar con ella, tratándose de chicas, el merodeador era sumamente tímido.

Lily había averiguado poco tiempo antes que el chico era un licántropo, así que comprendía perfectamente que siempre surgiera una excusa para hacerlo salir del colegio en las noches de luna llena. Maggie no lo sabía y ella no la iba a sacar de su ignorancia… prefería que lo descubriera por ella misma; si lo amaba como decía eso no sería una excusa…

En fin, la propuesta de apuesta de su amiga le daba una idea, hacía algunas semanas que se había dado cuenta de que había algo que quería hacer, pero su orgullo se lo impedía… pero si perdía una apuesta…

– De acuerdo¿qué quieres apostar?

– Pues no sé, no se me ha ocurrido –dijo la rubia mirándola sorprendida– he pensado tanto en como hacer que pongas atención a lo que digo que no se me ocurre nada…

– En las apuestas –le dijo la chica de ojos verdes– generalmente propones a tu oponente que haga algo que no le agradaría hacer…

– ¡Oh! Bueno, creo que debería pedirte que bailes cancán en la mesa del director…

– Creo que podría soportarlo. Eres poco imaginativa… hay cosas que serían peores para mi… –dijo. Antes de regresar a su libro, miró de reojo a los merodeadores, que se encontraban cerca de la chimenea contando anécdotas a un grupo de chicas de años inferiores.

– ¡Ya sé! –exclamó Maggie muy sonriente– si gano tú invitarás a Potter a salir –le susurró a la pelirroja.

– ¡Estás loca! –exclamó la chica.

Lily había pensado que Maggie le pediría que aceptara alguna de las propuestas de James¡digo! Potter, nunca que haría que ella le pidiera salir. Aunque visto desde otro punto de vista, hace meses que deseaba salir con el chico y aun tendría la excusa de la apuesta… Desde comienzo del año lectivo, Lily había notado que James no la atosigaba tanto y además, se comportaba cada vez más como un chico enamorado de ella… eso era lo que estaba torturándola desde hacía tiempo.

– No creo que sea adecuado… –comenzó a decir la chica.

– ¡Oh vamos! De todas maneras tú no crees que yo tenga razón.

– ¡Bien! Pero si él no sale del colegio tú le dirás lo que sientes por él…

La rubia se sonrojó vivamente. Pero se recuperó de una forma asombrosa y una gran sonrisa se pintó en su cara.

– Eso es genial, de todas maneras no tendré que hacerlo, pues él va a salir de aquí en menos de media semana…

La conversación había quedado allí momentáneamente. Pero al pasar los tres días de plazo Lupin fue solicitado por la jefa de casa para darle la noticia de la terrible enfermedad de su tía Lula y fue preciso que saliera del colegio urgentemente.

– Ya lo sabes Evans –le dijo Summer al oído antes de ir a cenar– vas a tener que invitar a cierto chico a salir… estoy segura que no será un gran sacrificio para ti… –dijo burlonamente la rubia.

– ¿En serio? –dijo irónicamente la pelirroja– no me había percatado…

A la semana siguiente, los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw tenían examen de Encantamientos y fue para esa fecha que la chica había decidido actuar. Aunque nadie lo creyera ella conocía tan bien a James Potter como él la conocía a ella… sabía sus gustos, sus aficiones, sus defectos y sus costumbres.

No era que Lily sintiera gusto por fallar en sus exámenes, de hecho era la mejor de su año desde que había ingresado al colegio, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Encantamientos era su materia más fuerte, sería muy creíble que ella se sintiera mal si no obtenía la nota máxima como lo había hecho siempre… así que esa era la estrategia que seguiría:

Baja nota en Encantamientos.

El profesor de seguro querría hablar con ella, eso le provocaría una reacción anímica.

Si el profesor no hablaba con ella, tendría la misma reacción al final de la clase, pero lo haría quedándose de última en el aula.

James la seguiría. Eso era seguro, él no soportaría verla mal.

En caso de que no la siguiera, ella lo seguiría a él: no sería la primera vez que una chica llorosa chocara con él en el pasillo.

Cuando intentara consolarla ella lo invitaría a salir, la excusa tendría que sacarla de lo que él le dijera, pero era ágil para eso.

Si él no decía nada para consolarla, ella le pediría que la acompañara a tomar aire… no era una salida formal, pero le serviría para darse tiempo y hablar un poco, de allí sacaría la excusa para invitarlo.

Su baja nota se había limitado a un 9,75 en lugar de un 10, pero para el profesor fue casi como si hubiera reprobado. Así que, tal y como ella lo previó, le indicó que se quedara al final de la clase para hablar con ella. Como lo hizo antes de que el grupo saliera, no tuvo que preocuparse de que Potter se enterara… de hecho vio con agrado que hacía una seña a sus amigos para que se fueran sin él.

Ella había intentado hablar bajo para que él no pudiera escuchar… Además, tenía que admitir que su amigo Slytherin era sorprendente, la poción que Snape le había dado para "llorar sin motivo" estaba funcionando de maravilla, así que el siguiente punto de su plan parecía que se concretaría también.

Cuando el profesor terminó con sus recomendaciones para la siguiente prueba y le sugirió una trabajo extra para reponer su nota, ella decidió llevar a cabo la siguiente parte de su plan. Pensaba pasar por su lado y rozarlo al salir, pero la posición en la que estaba no lo hacía creíble, así que se limitó a hacerlo creer que no lo había visto…

¡Perfecto! Él había salido en pos de ella… lo sabía por que podía sentirlo siguiéndola. ¿A dónde ir? No lo había planificado, era el medio día, así que todos se dirigían al comedor, conclusión: ella iría a la lechucería, pensándolo bien era un lugar bastante solitario, así que nadie los molestaría y ella podría llevar a cabo el resto de su estrategia.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Potter? No tengo ánimo para discutir ahora… –ella sabía que él no se tragaría que ella aceptara su apoyo así por que así…

Parecía que el chico se lo había tragado.

– No vengo a discutir… –dijo el chico acercándose a ella– ¿estás bien?

– ¿Qué te traes entre manos? –dijo notando que todo salía según lo planeado¿debía dar ya el brazo a torcer? No ella nunca lo haría tan fácilmente– Me llamas Evans, te preocupas por mi… ¿qué estás planeando? Ah… –dijo acercándose a la puerta– ¿de dónde van a salir tus amigotes?

– No estoy planeando nada –dijo el chico– solo quería saber si estabas bien, pero parece ser que sí.

Él se acercó lentamente a ella y pasó a su lado. ¡Se estaba retirando! Tenía que detenerlo, sino su plan se iría a la porra.

– Espera… –dijo ella, y el chico se detuvo– estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Él comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la salida. Algo no estaba saliendo bien… ¿qué podía hacer? Lo que fuera tenía que hacerlo rápido¡eso era! Según su hermana eso nunca fallaba… Un sollozo fuerte y triste salió de su garganta y nuevamente el chico le prestaba atención. Casi al instante él la estaba abrazando protectoramente.

– Shhh… calma –le decía quedamente susurrándole al oído– ya va a pasar…

Luego de unos minutos, la chica se tranquilizó y fue entonces cuando decidió darle conversación, pues de lo contrario no sabría cómo invitarlo.

– Gracias –susurró.

– Fue un placer –le respondió él– cuando quieras un abrazo solo tienes que pedirlo…

Sorprendentemente, el tono de James Potter fue completamente tierno al hacer su oferta. Así que ella levantó la vista, aun abrazada a él y le sonrió. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la nariz completamente roja, lastimosamente esos efectos eran propios de la poción que había tomado, pero igualmente el chico le sonrió.

Ella comenzó a separarse de él, muy lentamente.

– Creo que necesitas un helado –dijo él con un leve tono de broma.

¡Eso era! No podía creer que el chico era tan previsible… le había dado la pauta para invitarlo a salir y si movía bien sus fichas podría hacerlo esa misma tarde… ¿algo había dicho de películas?

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó ocultando su curiosidad.

– Ya te lo dije, las películas…

Eso fue sorprendente para ella. Esa explicación que le dio de que lo había hecho por ella, la desarmó completamente. Comenzaba a sentirse mareada … este chico era realmente sorprendente. ¡Tenía que invitarlo a salir!

– ¿Qué tal si vamos por ese helado? –dijo ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido.

– Digo que qué tal si vamos por ese helado –repitió ella– claro que si no quieres ir lo comprenderé –dijo coqueteando discretamente.

– ¡Claro que quiero! –replicó él antes de que ella se arrepintiera… y ahí estaba nuevamente: esa esplendorosa sonrisa…

ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº Fin del flashback ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº

James no podía creer lo que ella le contaba ¿todo había sido planeado por la pelirroja? Se sentía un poco extraño, él creyó que había sido todo bastante mágico, pero nunca se imaginó que la bruja artífice era la hermosa pelirroja…

No estaba seguro si estaba molesto por que ella lo planeara todo o triste por que todo había sido por una apuesta…

– Así que ¿todo fue por una apuesta? –dijo dispuesto a salir de su duda.

– Sí –contestó ella simplemente.

Eso era más de lo que él podía soportar, así que comenzó a levantarse para que ella no pudiera ver lo dolido que se sentía.

– ¡No te vayas! Aun no he terminado de contarte…

– No creo que quiera saber más… –dijo tristemente.

– ¿Ni siquiera si te aseguro que sabía que iba a perder si apostaba?

Inmediatamente el chico se detuvo. Sentía que su corazón volvía a latir nuevamente, pero una nueva duda lo invadió.

– ¿Cómo podías estar segura de que Lupin saldría del colegio? –dijo preocupado por su amigo.

– No te asombres tanto –dijo ella levantándose y colocándose frente a él– era luna llena… y no te preocupes, el secreto de Lupin está a salvo conmigo.

Antes de que el chico saliera de su asombro, la pelirroja lo había abrazado y lo besaba dulcemente.

**Fin**

ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº..ºº

_En el one – shoot anterior, Lily fue la que más sufrió esperando a James, esta vez quise que tuviera un poco más de acción. Espero que les gustara, agradeceré los comentarios que me hagan llegar._

_Ana María_


End file.
